<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something More Important by Andovia212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577321">Something More Important</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andovia212/pseuds/Andovia212'>Andovia212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Marty is the worst, No Smut, Post-Episode: s01e48 Story for Steven, Pre-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy, implied past sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andovia212/pseuds/Andovia212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vidalia was the epitome of a starving artist with big dreams but enough roots in reality to make it work.<br/>Or at least, she thought she was.<br/>But then a month after the man who spoke only of dreams whirled through town and left again, she discovers just how far from reality she'd actually been. </p><p>AKA a short one-shot of Vidalia realizing she's pregnant, completely on her own in life, and unable to contact the father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Universe &amp; Vidalia, Marty/Vidalia (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something More Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            This was it.</p><p>            She was screwed. She was so <em>screwed</em>.</p><p>            Vidalia flung the towel wrinkled in her hands down on top of the trash can, not caring how gross it would be when she would have to pick it back up and instead just not wanting to see the small pile of pink and white plastic that all sealed her same fate.</p><p>            She was pregnant.</p><p>            She was <em>pregnant</em>, goddammit!</p><p>            One stupid night with one stupid, stupid man who said he could make her famous. Who swore he loved her art and could think of twelve musicians easily that would want her album cover designs. Who sweet-talked her into ignoring every single notion of better judgement about the things he wanted her to do. Who’d been all shiny things and empty promises before he ghosted her with a bunk number that led to some fast-food joint in the next state over. A man who had swore he’d make her dreams come true, but now it seemed all that persuasion of his had just ruined all her chances of those dreams ever happening now.</p><p>            With another wave of nausea settling in, she leaned against the wall behind her and slid to the floor—torn between cursing and crying.</p><p>            What the fuck was she supposed to do?</p><p>            She couldn’t take care of a baby—she didn’t even know the last time she’d held one! But what choice did she have?</p><p>            … Hell, what <em>were</em> her choices in the matter? Sure, adoption was a thing. Abortion was another thing. She wasn’t sure she could afford either of those or if she’d even want to do either of those. But she couldn’t afford a baby, either! Not when she barely made enough off of odd-jobs and sometimes managing to sell her art to keep herself fed after all the bills. Those always came first. She point-blank refused to end up homeless even if she starved sometimes because at least then she was still proving <em>them</em> wrong….</p><p>            But now she was fucking <em>pregnant</em>, and if she didn’t eat, she wasn’t just starving herself now.</p><p>            If she wasn’t nauseous before (she was and had been for days but at least now she knew it wasn’t a stomach bug), she definitely was nauseous now with rising anxiety over her situation and at least she’d only had water since the last time she’d gotten sick because it wasn’t stopping this time either.</p><p>            She had to grab a new towel to clean herself up after her stomach settled enough to let her sit back again, but at least it meant most of it was still clean enough for her to clutch to her chest in some attempt at comfort.</p><p>            It was the only kind of comfort she was going to get, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Vidalia had zero ideas of what she was looking at.</p><p>            Well, okay, she knew she was looking at baby things—the very small section of pregnancy and baby preparation things in the tiny supermarket that supplied most of the general needs of Beach City. It was ten in the morning and far earlier than she was used to waking up, but just as she’d done when she bought the pregnancy tests, she didn’t want anyone seeing her right now. Sure, she didn’t actually know most anyone in Beach City yet, but that was hardly the first impression she wanted any of them to get. To see her in all her usual leather and chains looking at all kinds of baby things she didn’t know the need or purpose of. So she’d hauled her nauseous self out of bed and to the store.</p><p>            It had been over a week since she’d figured it out, and she still didn’t have even the slightest idea what she was going to do. What choice she was going to make when none of them seemed right or good. There were only three options, after all.</p><p>            Vidalia bent to look lower on the shelves at the four books lined up beside each other. <em>Baby &amp; Me: A Guide to Building Your Relationship with Your Baby</em>; <em>A New Parent’s Guide to Pregnancy, Birth, and Babies</em>; <em>How to Raise a Baby</em>; and <em>Babies: Huh? </em></p><p>            Well, if that last one didn’t sum up exactly how she felt.</p><p>            “Woah, hey! I recognize you!”</p><p>            Vidalia damn near jumped out of her skin as she straightened bolt-upright and immediately regretted the movement at the nausea it caused. What the-</p><p>            “Star-Child? What are <em>you</em> doing back here?” Oh fuck, was Marty with him? How in the world was she supposed to tell him?! What would he say? What… what would he want her to do?</p><p>            Because if nothing else, Vidalia knew one thing already about her pregnancy. Whatever happened would be her own decision and not anyone else’s. Marty hadn’t wanted to give her a good number to use? Fine, then.</p><p>            Star-Child winced visibly as she addressed him. “Oh, uh.. it’s Greg, actually. Well, Mr. Universe. Greg Universe. That’s just what Marty used to call me.” Used to? Huh. Greg was basically all Marty had talked about when he wasn’t schmoozing his way into her pants. “But, hey there! Your name’s Vidalia, right?”</p><p>            Her situation started to settle in properly now. She’d just been caught looking at the baby section by the only person she knew of who had connections to the father of her baby. It was enough she didn’t consider for even a moment to force up that cool and calm exterior she’d worked so very hard on since moving to this tiny town. “Yeah, uh. That’s me…” Fuck, what was she even supposed to say now?</p><p>            But after what felt way longer for her, Greg seemed perfectly comfortable taking up the conversation again. “Well, it’s good to know at least one name and face around here besides the gems! Totally worth waking up early to swing by here now. Say, how long d’you think you’ll be here? We could shop together so it’s not so boring!”</p><p>            Vidalia did not have a single clue of how to answer that, and after a few long moments of palpable silence, Greg seemed to finally notice what she’d been looking at and the slideshow of emotions across his face made it clear he recognized what it meant.</p><p>            Before he could ask, she spoke up—halfway not even thinking about her words but needing to know anyways. “Is Marty with you? Back in town, that is. The number he gave me is fake, and I need to talk to him.” Based on his face, Vidalia guessed she’d just answered any possible questions that Greg Universe might’ve had.</p><p>            “No, he’s… I don’t know where he is, honestly. That night we were here, I finally got tired of him bossing me around and controlling my life. So I kicked him outta my van and haven’t seen him since.” Oh. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Marty was… well, he was a jerk to be completely honest. But the way he’d talked up Greg had made it seem like he genuinely believed his music would really go somewhere.</p><p>            She asked without thinking once again. “Really? I was sure nothing could’ve made you leave. All the things he said he was planning for you…”</p><p>            Greg shrugged a bit, looking somewhat flustered. “Well… he actually made it pretty easy to stay.”</p><p>            That just confused her. “Here? Why would you want to stay here of all places? Beach City’s like the smallest town on the whole East Coast. How’s a musician gonna make any dreams come true in this place?”</p><p>            “I… guess I’m not sure of that, if I’m being honest. But… I met someone better than any of my dreams, so if it’s harder to manage those, so be it.” As he said it, Vidalia was almost jealous at the look in his eyes. Not of whoever Rose was, though—of Greg himself. He seemed absolutely starstruck at even the mention of this girl. Vidalia’s relationship with reality was clearly much closer than Greg’s was.</p><p>            “So what? You gave it up for a girl?” That was rude. That was most definitely in the category of rude, but before she could backtrack, he had an answer for her anyways.</p><p>            “My music’s still important, and I won’t ever stop making it. If anything, she just makes me wanna write even more… I guess I just decided there’s a person <em>more</em> important to me than whatever plans I had before. So I've changed my plans but don't have to change the dream.”</p><p>            Oh…. Huh…</p><p>            That was…</p><p>            Something about the situation must’ve kicked into Greg’s lovesick mind then as he started up again. “Oh! Right, you need to get ahold of Marty. I should have his number still somewhere in the van. I doubt I’ve gotten rid of it entirely. I’ll go look!”</p><p>            Vidalia watched him hurry back out of the store to begin tearing through the back of his van.</p><p>            Slowly, she looked back over to the shelf beside her, leaned down, and picked up the last book. Someone more important, huh…?</p><p>            She was halfway on autopilot as she walked up to the cashier and purchased <em>Babies: Huh? </em>with a good chunk of the little money she had at the moment. Hmm. That was something she’d have to work on fixing as soon as she could.</p><p>            As Vidalia walked out of the store with her single plastic shopping bag in hand and stood to the side of Greg Universe’s van—the very van she and Mary had been in together a little over a month before—she knew somewhere in her heart that she’d already made up her mind. And whether that jerk helped her or not, whether or not she was even willing to take his help… she’d find a way to do this. She’d find a way to raise her baby. And she’d find a way to do it right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>